¡Casa en la playa!
by Ciindy33
Summary: Los chicos de inazuma japan van a una casa en la playa invitados por natsumi, Pasaran muchas Cosas, Habran juegos, torturas, retos, confesiones, etc.. Parejas Hetero: FubukiXoc, HiroXulvi, KazeXreika, TachiXharu, IchiXrika, TsunaXtouko y más.
1. Sorpresa, Casa en la playa!

**Hola Inazuma Fans! Soy Cindy!**

**Summary :**__**Los chicos de inazuma japan van a una casa en la playa invitados por natsumi, Pasaran muchas Cosas, Habran juegos, torturas, retos, confesiones, etc.. Parejas Hetero: FubukiXoc, HiroXulvi, KazeXreika, TachiXharu, IchiXrika, TsunaXtouko y más.**

**Pasaran muchas Cosas, Habran juegos, torturas, apuestas, Retos y desafios , confesiones, etc...**

**Los personajes que saldran seran los de inazuma japan y otros más, Habra un OC que sere yo.**

**Parejas : (todas son hetero) FubukiXoc, HiroXulvi, KazeXreika, TachiXharu, IchiXrika, TsunaXtouko y otros mas !**

**Las Cursivas son pensamientos **_-Cursivas- _**Asi.**

**Disclaimer : **_**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, pertenece a level-5, pero cuando me saque la loteria ya veran que sera mio! (:**_

**Espero que les guste, y dejen Reviews n.n!**

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -**

_**'' Casa en la Playa! '' :**_

Era un dia normal como todos en el campamento, Los chicos del inazuma Japan estaban entrenando (aún en vacaciones), Las Gerentes apoyandolos y ayudandolos en lo que necesiten...

Cindy : Los chicos han mejorado bastante! (Ella es una de las gerentes del inazuma japan, Descripcion : Pelo Suelto y largo de color rosado, Tamaño : del mismo que Aki, Edad : 14)

Aki : De eso no hay duda!

Haruna : Chicos! ya se acabo el entrenamiento! *Grita*

Endou : Ehh ! Tan Rapido ! u_u

Fuyuka : Pero se pasaron todo el dia entrenando, no te quejes!

Midorikawa : Al fin acabo el entrenamiento, estoy agotado! y tengo mucha hambre!

Kabeyama : Yo tambien tengo mucha hambre!

Fubuki : Uff! Tengo mucho calor! *se quita la camisa mostrando su cuerpo*

Yo, Al ver a fubuki sin camisa no evite sonrojarme.

Cindy : Aww que lindo cuerpo tiene fubuki! *dije sin darme cuenta de que todos me escucharon*

Todos me miraron de una forma extraña y fubuki se sonrojo.

Sakuma se puso celoso al escucharme decir eso, ya que yo le gustaba.

Sakuma : -_Ashh tonto fubuki, ya veras que Cindy-chan solo tendra ojos para mi!-_

Cindy :_ -Ahh no puede ser! lo dije en voz alta . Que tonta soy!-_

Midorikawa : A Cindy-chan le gusta fubuki! *Dijo burlandose*

Cindy : Ehh? Callate midorikawa, eso no es cierto! *dije aun mas sonrojada*

Aki : Jejej! n.n! Oigan chicos, alguien sabe a donde fue natsumi ?

Cindy : Ella fue a ver a su padre, dijo que era para un asunto importante, pero dijo que volveria pronto! _-Uff! Aki gracias por cambiar el tema, te debo una!-_

Aki : Que sera ese asunto importante? *dijo pensativa*

De repente, viene una limosina, y natsumi sale de ella*

Haruna : Hablando de la reina de roma! *dijo apuntando hacia natsumi*

Natsumi se acerca a ellos.

Natsumi : Escuchen todos! tengo algo que decirles!

Cindy : Tiene que ver con el asunto importante que dijiste antes ?

Natsumi : Algo asi! Bueno, lo que les iba a decir es que mi padre compro una casa en la playa, y yo decidi invitarlos a ustedes a pasar las vacaciones alli, entonces, Aki y haruna, por favor hagan una lista de los que quieran ir y los que no, para estar seguros de quien falte y etc...

Casi todos se sorprendieron al escuchar :_''casa en la playa''._

Endou : Wao! suena emocionante! Yo me apunto!

Tsunami : Genial, En la playa estan las mejores olas! Yo tambien me apunto!

Tachimukai : Suena divertido! Yo tambien!

Midorikawa : Habra Helados ?

Natsumi : Claro!

Midorikawa : Entonces yo estoy mas que apuntado! *dijo ilusionado*

Kogure : Yo voy! ya se me ocurrieron bromas! *dijo con su tipica risa*

Y asi siguieron todos, algunos querian ir y algunos no.

Aki y haruna : Bien, ya terminamos de hacer la lista!

Aki : Los que iran son :

**Midorikawa, Sakuma, Tachimukai, Tsunami, Kogure, Hiroto, Goenji, Endou, Fubuki, Kidou, Kazemaru, Fudou, Toramaru, Natsumi, Cindy, Haruna, Aki y Fuyuka **_**-solo para torturarla-**_

Haruna : y Los que no iran :

**Tobitaka, Kurimatsu, Hijikata, someoka y kabeyama.**

Natsumi : Bien, para los que iran, empaquen Todas sus cosas, que nos vamos en dos horas! y para los que no iran pueden quedarse en el campamento o irse a sus casas.

Todos los que iran : QUE? EN DOS HORAS ?

Natsumi : Si, asi que apurense!

Todos entran al campamento a empacar sus cosas.

2 horas despues, todos terminaron de empacar.

Natsumi : Bien, nos iremos en la caravana relampago!

Todos : Genial!

-En la carabana relampago-

Endou : Que emocion! *dijo con su tipica sonrisa de siempre -.-*

Natsumi : Habra una sorpresa para algunos de ustedes!

Kazemaru : Ehh ? Una sorpresa ? *dijo pensativo*

Despues de un largo viaje hacia la playa, al fin llegaron.

Natsumi : Ya llegamos!

Todos bajaron de la caravana relampago, y al entrar a la casa en la playa de natsumi, se sorprendieron.

Goenji : Esto no es una casa, es una Gran Mansión! *dijo aun mirando la gran mansión de natsumi*

Natsumi : Siganme todos, les quiero mostrar algo!

Todos la siguieron, hasta llegar a una gran puerta, y al abrirla, todos salieron a ver que habia, y al salir se les abrieron los ojos como platos, pues lo que vieron fue una gran y enorme playa privada!

Midorikawa : Pellizquenme, que estoy soñando!

Cindy : con mucho gusto! *Lo pellizca*

Midorikawa : Auch! por que hiciste eso Cindy-chan ? Me duele! *exclamo*

Cindy : Tu lo pediste! -.-

Natsumi : Todos entren, les tengo otra sorpresa!

Todos entraron a la casa y se sorprendieron, algunos mas que otros, pues al entrar estaban Rika, touko, ichinose, reika y ulvida.

Aki : Rika, ichinose, que gusto verlos!

Rika : Claro, jamas faltaria a mi luna de miel con mi querido! *abraza fuertemente a ichinose* Verdad, querido ? n.n

Ichinose : Lo que tu digas! *la misma respuesta de siempre xD* me da gusto verte tambien aki!

Tsunami : Touko que bien, tambien viniste! te acuerdas cuando te dije que te enseñaria a surfear ? este es el lugar perfecto!

Touko : S-Si! *dice sonrojada*

Kazemaru : Reika, cuanto tiempo sin verte!

Reika : Si, Me alegra verte de nuevo kazemaru! *dice sonrojada*

Kazemaru : La ultima vez que nos vimos fue cuando fuiste de visita al campamento!

Reika : Asi es, y solo fui para verte a ti! *dice aun mas sonrojada*

Kazemaru : Ahm ehm, ... *dice sonrojado, pues no sabia que decir al oir eso*

Hiroto : Ulvida, me alegra verte!

Ulvida : A mi igual me alegra verte hiroto! *dice sonrojada*

Midorikawa : y a mi ulvida ? te alegra verme ?

Ulvida : Claro que si Midorikawa!

Midorikawa : Bueno ya, dejare que hablen solos ''_parejita''._

Hiroto y ulvida no evitaron sonrojarse al escuchar eso.

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -**

**Hasta aqui lo dejo, Muy pronto subire el proximo capitulo! Esperenlo!**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Reviews Please! Acepto cumplidos, felicitaciones, criticas, insultos, lo que sea, pero opinen. (: **


	2. Asignación de las habitaciones!

**Hola! Como estan Inazuma fans ? **

**Yo estoy Mas o menos ya que tengo Mucha tarea que hacer T-T ! Pero no por eso voy a dejar de escribir! ;)**

**Aqui les tengo el 2do Capitulo! Disfrutenlo!**

**Recuerden **_-__Cursivas- _**son pensamientos..**

**Disclaimer : **_**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, pertenece a level-5...**_

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -**

Repasemos :

Hiroto : Ulvida, me alegra verte!

Ulvida : A mi igual me alegra verte hiroto! *dice sonrojada*

Midorikawa : y a mi ulvida ? te alegra verme ?

Ulvida : Claro que si Midorikawa!

Midorikawa : Bueno ya, dejare que hablen solos ''_parejita''._

Hiroto y ulvida no evitaron sonrojarse al escuchar eso.

Ulvida : Midorikawa ya veras! *dijo enojada y a la vez sonrojada subiendo su puño*

Hiroto : Ulvida Calmate, ya sabes como es el !

Ulvida : Bueno, solo por que tu me lo pides..

Natsumi : Escuchen todos, a cada uno se le asignara un compañero de habitación, cuando se le asigne se le dara una llave a cada uno y tendran que ir a su habitacion a desempacar sus cosas, Aki por favor! *Le da un papel con las habitaciones y sus nombres*

Aki : Si! Estarán así :

**- 1ra Habitación : Fudou y sakuma**

**- 2H : Goenji y fubuki**

**- 3H : Hiroto y midorikawa**

**- 4H : Kazemaru y kidou**

**- 5H : Tsunami y toramaru**

**- 6H : Ichinose y tachimukai**

**- 7H : Kogure y endou**

**- 8H : Touko y rika**

**- 9H : Aki y fuyuka**

**- 10H: Ulvida y reika**

**- 11H: Cindy y haruna**

**- 12H: Natsumi y ...**

Aki : Eh? No tienes compañera natsumi ?

Natsumi : Si, mi compañera vendra mañana!

Aki : Esta bien..

Tachimukai : Wow! son muchas habitaciones..

Cindy : Que Bien! Nos toco juntas haruna!

Haruna : Si, vamos a ver nuestra habitación!

Natsumi : Bien, todos cojan sus llaves y vayan a desempacar, cuando terminen vayan al comedor para la cena!

Todos tomaron sus llaves y se fueron a sus habitaciones a desempacar sus cosas!

**En la habitación 3:**

Hiroto : Por que tanta prisa Midorikawa?

Midorikawa : No es obvio? Quiero Cenar! Tengo mucha hambre! *dijo tirando sus cosas por todas partes*

Hiroto : Pero estas destrozando la habitación! Ya para! *_Por que tuvo que ser mi __compañero? __u_u*_

Todos terminaron de desempacar sus cosas y se dirigieron al comedor.

Todos : Gracias por la comida! *dijeron ilusionados, ya que la comida se veia deliciosa*

Tsunami : ¡AHH! ¡PICA! ¡NECESITO AGUA! *Gritaba con fuego en la boca mientras corria por un vaso de agua*

Kogure : *riendo* Ushi shi shi..

Haruna : ¡Kogure! ¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no agas eso? *Le regaña*

Kogure : Ahh? Ehh! u_u

Touko : Hay Kogure!, No tienes Remedio..

Todos se echaron a Reir por lo que dijo touko.

Kogure : ¡Dejen de reirse de mi! ¬¬

Todos terminaron de Cenar, se fueron a Duchar y finalmente se acostaron a dormir.

**Al Dia Siguiente...**

Natsumi : *Con un Silbato de esos que usan los arbitros* ¡Pii! ¡Pii! ¡Despierten dormilones! ¡Pii!

Todos salen de sus habitaciones.

Kogure : Ahh, Que susto, casi me caigo de la cama!

Endou : Por que nos despertaste natsumi? y tan temprano! *dijo frotando sus ojos con sus manos ya que aún tenia sueño*

Natsumi : No es tan temprano, son las 8:00! ¬¬! y se tendran que levantar a esta hora todos los dias mientras duerman aqui, Muajajaja! *Risa malvada*

Todos : *Con cara de asustados*

Natsumi : Creo que me deje llevar.. Bien, Alistense para ir a desayunar!

Todos se Cepillaron, se peinaron, etc... y finalmente fueron al comedor a desayunar.

Kidou : Natsumi, tu celular esta sonando!

Natsumi : Ahh si, Gracias kidou! *coje su celular* ¿Alo?

¿? : Hola Prima, estoy en camino para alla!

Natsumi : Bien, Te estare esperando, Nos vemos! *Cuelga el celular*

Kidou : ¿Quién era?

Natsumi : Muy pronto lo sabran!

Tsunami : Ya termine! Puedo salir a la playa? Quiero surfear!

Natsumi : Claro pero primero, Ponte traje de Baño! ¬¬!

Tsunami : Ahh si, Lo olvidaba! *dijo rascandose la nuca*

A todos se le cayeron una gota al estilo anime.

Rika : Yo también termine, ya quiero ponerme mi nuevo Bikini, Estoy segura que te gustara querido! *dijo esta abrazandolo, o mejor dicho asfixiándolo ¬¬*

Ichinose : Lo que tu digas.. (N/A: No sabes decir otra cosa ¬¬)

Endou : Esperense un momento, Natsumi cuando practicaremos futbol ?

Natsumi : Ehh? Acaso no se los dije? No podran jugar Futbol!

Todos menos endou : No, no nos dijiste! ¬¬

Endou : NOOOOOO! NO PUEDE SER!

Cindy : Calmate endou, estamos de vacaciones, nos hara bien descansar aqui!

Aki : Lo que pasa es que endou no puede vivir sin futbol!

Cindy : Lo se, pero ¡ENDOU, VAS A TENER QUE AGUANTARTE PORQUE YO QUIERO VACACIONES! *Me sale una aura oscura mientras lo amenazo*

Endou : E-Esta B-Bien.. *dijo este asustado*

Todos terminaron de desayunar y Los chicos se fueron al vestidor de chicos y las chicas al vestidor de chicas (N/A : No es obvio? ¬¬) a ponerse sus trajes de baño..

**En el vestidor de chicas :**

Rika : Chicas, A que me queda bien ? *dijo haciendo una pose mientras giñaba un ojo*

Reika : Te queda Bien Rika!

Rika : y tu no te quedas atras mi queridisima amiga, te pusiste un bikini muy sexy y te arreglaste muy bien, es para kazemaru ¿Cierto? *dijo esta dandole con el codo*

Reika : Claro que no Rika! *dijo esta sonrojada*

Natsumi : Oigan, donde esta Fuyuka?

Touko : No lo se..

Haruna : Aki, tu eres su compañera de cuarto, no sabes donde esta?

Aki : La verdad, no tengo idea, despues de desayunar, parece que desaparecio :S!

Cindy : No se preocupen, ya aparecera y si no aparece llamamos a la policia! n.n

Del otro lado del vestidor de las chicas, o sea fuera, pasaba midorikawa que acababa de salir del vestidor de chicos.

Midorikawa : Al parecer fui el primero en cambiarme *miro hacia la derecha* ehh? ese no es? el vestidor de chicas! *se acerco hacia la puerta* No pasa nada si escucho mientras se cambian las chicas! *dijo con cara de pervertido y se pego a la puerta a escuchar a las chicas* joo, lo malo es que no hay un hueco para espiarlas..

Hiroto : Midorikawa que rayos estas haciendo? *dijo este que salio del vestidor de chicos*

Midorikawa : Shh! Callate y ven! *dijo mientras jaló a hiroto a la puerta* escucha!

Hiroto : Estas espiando a las chi.. *no pudo terminar la frase ya que escucho a rika decir algo*

Rika : Wao! Ulvida que pechos tan grandes tienes!

Ulvida : ¿De verdad lo crees?

Rika : Si! Puedo tocarlas?

Ulvida : Esta bien..

Rika : *Le toca los pechos a ulvida* son muy suaves y firmes!

Hiroto y midorikawa se pusieron más rojos que un tomate al escuchar eso..

Midorikawa : Oiste eso Hiroto? que suerte tienes!

Hiroto : *Le da un golpe en la cabeza* Pero de que rayos hablas? mejor vamonos de aqui antes de que las chicas...

Ulvida : Antes de que las chicas que Hiroto? *dijo atras de el, acabando de abrir la puerta*

Midorikawa : Ohh no, Hiroto estamos en problemas! *dijo y despues trago saliva*

Hiroto : Ulvida, no es lo que parece, te lo puedo explicar!

Cindy : Ehh? Tenemos a dos pervertidos aqui!

Ulvida : esto de midorikawa no me sorprende, pero tu hiroto?

Todas las chicas : *con aura oscura* ¡Ya veran Pervertidos!

Midorikawa : Hiroto, 3, 2, 1.. ¡CORRE POR TU VIDA!

Hiroto y midorikawa corrieron más rapido que cuando eran Aliens (N/A : Si, Ya se estoy exagerando, pero no se me ocurria otra cosa.. xD) Por toda la casa...

Hiroto : Midorikawa esto es tu culpa! *dijo repitiendolo mientras corria*

Midorikawa : Ya deja de culparme y sigue corriendo o nos atraparan! *miro hacia atras y vio que no habia nadie* espera hiroto mira hacia atras ya no nos siguen, Al fin las perdimos!

Hiroto : Ahh, es cierto!

Pero las chicas estaban atras de ellos dos...

Ulvida : Estamos aqui chicos!

Hiroto y midorikawa tragaron saliva y miraron hacia atras.

Chicas : *con aura oscura* Ahora si, ¡Ya veran Pervertidos!

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -**

**Hasta aqui lo dejo! **

**-¿Que pasara con Hiroto y midorikawa? ¿Donde esta fuyuka? ¿Quien es la prima de Natsumi? ¿Kogure seguira con sus bromas? ¿Endou dejara de pensar en futbol? ¿Pasaran m****ás cosas entre las parejas? ****¿Por que tantas preguntas?**

**Descubranlo en el proximo capitulo!**

**Reviews Please! Acepto cumplidos, felicitaciones, criticas, insultos, lo que sea, pero opinen. (: **


End file.
